Infinite anime vol 5 chương cuối
Chương cuối : Đợt thứ 7 : Emiya Shirou / Unlimited blade work / Thượng đế chọn cái kết. Part 1: "Phập!" Lưỡi dao cắm xuyên qua trái tim , để lại những bông hoa tuyết đỏ thẫm trong không khí... Đợt thứ 5 đã kết thúc. "Tại sao ...." Xiang Yu nói bằng giọng ngắt quãng, bởi vì trái tim hắn đã bị một thanh song đao hình bán nguyệt cắm xuyên qua, hắn run rẩy quay lại nhìn khuôn mặt kẻ vừa đâm mình. Rồi trong sự kinh ngạc của mọi người, hắn ngã xuống rồi tan thành cát bụi. Emiya shirou rút cây thương ra, nụ cười méo mó khiến khuôn mặt hắn biến dạng. "Tiếc quá ! Lỡ giết mất người mạnh nhất ở đây rồi, giờ phải làm gì tiếp đây?". Rin chợt giật mình. "Khoan đã Shirou, sao cậu lại làm như vậy? Đây đâu phải là tính cách của cậu thường ngày, cho dù đây là những người không quen biết thì cũng không thế..." Cậu sinh viên giơ tay ngăn Rin lại. "Dừng lại đi tiểu thư, đó chính là anh linh đấy!" Emiya shirou mỉm cười rồi thu thanh kiếm về. "Đoán đúng rồi đấy, ta chính là anh linh thứ 7 , cửa ải cuối cùng mà các ngươi phải vượt qua. Nào! Hãy cho ta thấy hết tiềm năng của con người đi chứ!" " Part 2: "Anatasia!" Đợt thứ 6 vừa kết thúc cách đây một phút, số lượng người chết trong đợt này quá nhiều, hơn ba mươi người mà giờ cũng chỉ còn xấp xỉ mười người. Cho nên cũng chả còn ai có tâm trạng đau buồn hay quan tâm xem những ai đã chết cả. Duy An ngồi phịch xuống: "Anatasia ngắt liên lạc rồi, vậy là lại thêm một người nữa ra đi sao ? Tôi nghĩ tôi không chịu nổi nữa đâu." Chu Long ho khẽ một cái: "Đừng có hạ thấp tinh thần của mọi người xuống như thế, vẫn còn một đợt nữa đấy, chỉ cần một người trong số chúng ta có thể trở về thế giới thực thôi thì chẳng phải việc hồi sinh cho toàn bộ những người còn lại sẽ vô cùng đơn giản sao ?". "Ta cũng mệt mỏi lắm rồi!"- Xiang Yu đánh phịch xuống đất một cái. "Hả ?". "Càng tham gia vào trò chơi này bao lâu, ta lại càng cảm thấy chúng ta không phải người chơi, mà căn bản chỉ là những quân cờ đề Age of god điều khiển. Cảm xúc, niềm tin hay thậm chí cả mạng sống cũng không còn một chút giá trị nào trong thế giới này nữa." "Đội trưởng ...." Xiang Yu chợt đứng dậy: "Mà thôi đủ rồi, giờ chúng ta cần phải nghĩ cách để vượt qua đợt tiếp theo nữa, cậu béo của đội Việt Nam kia, sau đợt này tôi sẽ cho cậu mượn hòn đá triết gia để hồi sinh những người trong đội, cho nên đừng ủ rũ nữa mà đứng lên chiến đấu cùng tôi đi!". An ngẩng mặt lên : "Ta tưởng ngươi là kẻ thù của ta ?". Xiang Yu gãi đầu : "Kẻ thù... ừ thì đúng là như thế, nhưng qua một khoảng thời gian cùng chiến đấu vừa rồi, ngươi nghĩ chúng ta có thể tiếp tục thù địch nhau được hay sao. Và trên hết ta cũng rất cảm phục tinh thần của đội trưởng Việt Nam . Gặp được một đối thủ như vậy bây giờ không phải dễ đâu, nên ta rất mong hắn có thể sống tiếp." "Haha! Ngươi cũng thú vị đấy chứ, vậy thì giờ quay lại bước bàn chiến thuật nào." Trong khoảnh khắc đó, Emiya shirou chợt tiến tới. "A! Shirou! Muốn lại đây họp bàn chiến thuật cùng không ?". Trong khoảnh khắc tiếp theo, Emiya shirou chạy nhanh hơn "Có chuyện gì vậy?". Trong khoảnh khắc cuối cùng, khóe miệng của Shirou mấp máy vài từ ngữ quen thuộc. "Trace... ON !". Đợt thứ 7: Chính thức bắt đầu . *** Chu Long nhìn cái xác đội trưởng của mình đang dần tan biến mà không khỏi giận dữ. Emiya shirou vẫn đang thoải mái chơi đùa với cặp song đao, ánh mắt tàn độc mà lướt qua đám người chơi, cái nhìn khinh thường mạng sống ấy chỉ có thể bắt gặp được ở Gilgamesh. "Tại sao ngươi lại làm thế? Chả nhẽ từ đầu đến giờ ngươi chỉ giả vờ thôi sao ?" Emiya Shirou xoay cây đao trên tay : "Hô ! Biết sao được, đó là nhiệm vụ của ta thôi, nếu các ngươi thông minh lên một chút mà giết ta ngay từ đầu thì đã không phải cục khổ như thế này." "Ngươi..." Cậu sinh viên ngắn lại: "Bỏ đi! Đừng đôi co với hắn làm gì cho mất thời gian, hắn cũng chỉ là một nhân cách bị Age of god điều khiển mà thôi." Ánh mắt shirou chợt liếc sang: "Mà tên đeo kính đằng kia, hình như ngươi đã để ý đến ta từ đầu rồi thì phải, làm sao ngươi có thể nhận ra ta vậy ?". Cậu sinh viên đẩy kính: "Cũng không có gì, ngay từ đầu Age of god đã nói rằng sẽ có cả 7 anh linh xuất hiện. Nhưng kì lạ ở chỗ đợt ba lại xuất hiện gilgamesh. Hắn vốn không thuộc 7 anh linh mà chỉ là kẻ đã tồn tại từ cuộc chiến chén thánh lần trước. Suy ra danh hiệu Archer ở đợt thứ ba chỉ là giả mạo. Assasin cũng đã xuất hiện cùng lúc với Caster , vậy thì chỉ còn duy nhất một anh linh nữa chưa xuất hiện thôi, đó chính là anh linh mà Tosaka rin triệu hồi..." Cậu sinh viên chỉ thẳng về phía trước : "Đó chính là ngươi! Emiya shirou! Anh linh thuộc trường phái Archer, anh linh Emiya và ngươi vốn chỉ là một người, nên nếu hắn không xuất hiện thì kẻ cuối cùng chắc chắn phải là ngươi. Hơn nữa, mọi người thử nhớ lại tên route này mà xem." "Ngay từ đầu, kẻ khả nghi nhất ở đây chính là ngươi rồi!" I'm bone of my sword "Suy luận khá đấy ! Sự thật đúng là như vậy, nhưng mà giờ các ngươi có thể làm gì ?". Steel is my body, and fire is my blood. I have created over a thousand blades. Unknown to death. Nor known to life. "Chúng ta sẽ giết ngươi! Tất cả rồi sẽ trở về!" "Giết ta? Với cái thân thể tàn tạ đấy sao ?". Have withstood pain to create many weapons. Yet, those hands will never hold anything. So as I pray.... "Nhưng rất tiếc phải nói, đợt cuối cùng này sẽ là mồ chôn cho tất cả. Cho nên... ta cầu nguyện...." "UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS!" ... Mọi người cùng mở mắt. Trong một cái chớp mắt đó, mọi người đã bị kéo đến một thế giới khác. Một thế giới hoang tàn chứa đựng toàn kiếm, cố hữu kết giới huyền thoại của anh linh Emiya : "Unlimited blade work" (vô hạn kiếm chế) Cảnh tượng hiện giờ thật sự choáng ngợp, cả mười người đều cố ngước lên nhìn những bánh răng đang xoay tròn trên đầu mình. Đây chính là thế giới đã đánh bại Gilgamesh. Trong điều kiện bình thường thì mọi người vẫn có thể nắm chắc bao nhiêu phần thắng, nhưng đúng như Shirou nói, sức lực hiện giờ của tất cả đã không còn bao nhiêu, liệu có thể qua được đợt này không đây ?. Shirou chĩa thanh đao về phía trước. "Vậy thì chiến đấu thôi chứ !". Mọi người đều đổ một đợt mồ hôi lạnh, cùng nắm chặt vũ khí trong tay. Đây đã là cửa ải cuối cùng để tất cả có thể trở về thế giới thực, nhất định phải chiến thắng, để sửa chữa những sai lầm trước đây, để sống sót.... "Hự!" - Shirou đột nhiên ho ra máu, đánh rơi cả vũ khí trên tay. Trong những giờ phút sinh tử cuối cùng, một sự kiện kì lạ đột nhiên xảy ra. Trên ngực Shirou hiện giờ đột ngột xuất hiện một lỗ máu to bằng nắm tay, hắn nhìn xuống như không tin vào mắt mình nữa, trước khi mọi người có thể kịp hiểu điều gì đang xảy ra. Anh linh cuối cùng - Emiya shirou đã ngã xuống rồi biến mất. Nhưng cố hữu kết giới của Shirou thì vẫn còn nguyên đó, bầu trời chao đảo rồi tối dần. Bảng hiển thị của Age of god mờ nhạt dần rồi biến mất. Nhường chỗ cho một thực thể đang dần bay xuống. Trong sự kinh ngạc của tất cả mọi người, thực thể đứng lại giữa không gian, nó mang hình dáng của một con người, nhưng lại tỏa ra một loại hào quang rực rỡ. Thực thể lần đầu tiên cất tiếng nói. "Ta là thượng đế!". *** Vào thời điểm đó, bảng hiển thị trong căn phòng trắng chợt biến đổi một lần nữa. Thế giới thứ 5 : Fate stay night / Unlimited blade word Nhiệm vụ 1: Tiêu diệt Gilgamesh. Nhiệm vụ 2 : Sống sót. *** "Thượng đế?". Huy Hoàng là người đầu tiên cắt ngang bầu không khí này, anh bước lên phía trước với một câu hỏi. Thực thể đang bay vẫn tiếp tục tỏa sáng, nhưng vẫn không thể nhìn rõ mặt hắn, khí tức thần thánh bao xung quanh khiến người ta mơ hồ có một loại cảm giác sợ hãi. "Đúng vậy! Ta là thượng đế, nhưng không phải là thượng đế của thế giới này. Không có quyền hành trực tiếp điều khiển hay can dự đến những tạo vật nơi đây. Thế giới thật sự của ta cách đây ba đơn vị không gian ...". Leticia chợt giật mình: "Khoan đã , ý ngươi là ngoài thế giới của chúng ta còn rất nhiều thế giới tương tự như vậy ư, và cũng còn rất nhiều "thượng đế" nữa ư ?" Thực thế cất tiếng: "Đúng vậy! Số lượng thượng đế có giới hạn, nhưng thế giới là vô số. Cũng như thuyết "thế giới song song " của loài người các ngươi vậy. Thông thường thì mỗi thượng đế sẽ cai quản một thế giới, tất cả thượng đế sẽ chịu sự cai quản của một thượng đế tối cao hơn nữa, gọi là "Đấng sáng tạo ". Sự tồn tại của thượng đế là duy nhất trong một thế giới, không thể được biết đến kể cả thần thánh, nếu công việc của thần thánh là "duy trì" thì thượng đế là "sáng tạo" , cũng như việc Age of god tạo ra vô số thế giới dựa trên hình tượng về các bộ phim vậy." Hắn ta đang nói cái gì vậy... Huy Hoàng ngắt lời: "Có nghĩa khối lập phương kia cũng là một thượng đế sao ?". Thực thể đáp trả bằng một giọng máy móc: "Đúng vậy! Nhưng là thượng đế bản không hoàn chỉnh, hay là "bán thượng đế" . Nói theo nghĩa đen thì chỉ là một cỗ máy không hơn không kém. Do một thượng đế khác tạo ra và chỉ biết phục tùng mệnh lệnh. Hiện nay vẫn chưa thể xác định thượng đế nào đã làm điều này, và tạo ra một số lượng lớn khối lập phương như vậy với mục đích gì..." Cậu sinh viên chợt bước lên: "Ngươi nói là ngươi không biết, vậy tại sao còn xuất hiện ở đây ? Ngươi xâm nhập vào thế giới này với mục đích gì ? Tại sao lại giết Emiya Shirou ?". Thực thể vẫn lơ lửng: "Emiya shirou, đối tượng mà Age of god tạo ra. Có mưu đồ sở hữu sức mạnh cấp độ thượng đế, nên cần xử theo luật của thượng đế !". Ý hắn... là cái cố hữu kết giới này ? Chu Long tức giận: " Vậy thì sao chứ ? Chẳng phải ngươi ở đây để hồi sinh cho đồng đội chúng ta sao ? Ngươi là thượng đế mà !" Thực thể cắt ngang: "Xin lỗi! Ta không hiểu khái niệm hồi sinh của các ngươi lắm. Con người vốn không tồn tại linh hồn. Nếu ngươi định nghĩa "linh hồn" là một vật chứa vô định hình sau đó được cấy thêm một đoạn mã kí ức để phân biệt. Chẳng phải là có thể sản xuất hàng loạt những thứ như thế hay sao ? Cho nên trí tưởng tượng của con người đều là lĩnh vực mà bọn ta không thể hiểu...." Chu Long khoát tay: "Đừng có đùa với ta ! Không thể hồi sinh là sao chứ! Vậy chúng ta đã chiến đấu vì cái cái gì chứ ? Mau gọi Age of god ra đây." Thực thể vẫn đang bay, bỗng từ từ đáp xuống. "Rất tiếc phải thông báo, Age of god đã mất quyền hạn ở đây rồi, ta đến đây để thông báo cho các ngươi một việc khác." Thực thể giơ tay ra. "Ta - Nhân danh thượng đế mã hiệu IA4502, tuân theo mệnh lệnh của đấng sáng tạo, thực hiện trừng phạt với mười sinh thể trước mặt. Sư tồn tại của Age of god là đi ngược lại quy tắc của thượng đế cho nên cần phải gỡ bỏ. Các người sẽ là kẻ đón nhận cái chết đầu tiên." "Đừng dây dưa nữa! Mau giết hắn đi!" -Huy Hoàng là người nhận ra tình hình đầu tiên. Lập tức hét lớn một câu rồi khởi động điện cực trên cổ, anh dậm chân mà lao thẳng về phía "thượng đế" đang đứng, Leticia cũng vội rút vũ khí lao lên hỗ trợ. Thực thể nắm chặt bàn tay phía trước lại. "Kiến tạo thế giới: Không gian một nửa, thời gian một nửa, tinh thần hủy bỏ " Huy Hoàng vẫn chưa kịp hiểu điều gì đang diễn ra , đã thấy kẻ trước mặt chợt phát sáng. Hào quang mạnh mẽ ngày càng xâm lấn ra bên ngoài, tạo thành một quả cầu màu trắng bao trọn mọi người vào bên trong. Đây là một thế giới trắng xóa, tuyệt nhiên không có bất cứ thứ gì ngoại trừ "con người" và "thượng đế". Huy Hoàng nghiến răng: "Chết tiệt! Là nội thế giới!". Leticia nuốt nước bọt: "Nội thế giới, cao cấp hơn cố hữu kết giới và thế giới mô phỏng hàng vạn lần. Một thế giới cho phép tùy ý sáng tạo và sinh các khả năng, miễn là còn ở đây, chủ nhân của thế giới sẽ là vô địch. Đây thực sự là đẳng cấp thượng đế sao ?". "Các người nói chuyện xong chưa?". Cả Leticia và Huy Hoàng chợt giật mình. Gã trước mặt đi quãng đường vài trăm mét chỉ tốn có vài bước chân, trong nháy mắt xuất hiện trước mặt hai người. "Cẩn thận, ở đây hắn có thể tùy ý kéo giãn không thời gian đấy, mau chạy đi!"- Leticia vội đâm cây thương về phía trước. "A!" - Cây thương của Leticia chưa chạm đến, ngực cô đã thủng một lỗ to bằng nắm tay, trái tim đang đập cứ thế bị lôi ra ngoài. Leticia như người mất hồn ngã xuống Giết một ma cà rồng đẳng cấp đế vương một cách dễ dàng, gần như không tốn một chút sức lực. "Aaaa" - Huy Hoàng hét lên trong đau khổ, dùng sức đá vào khoảng không trước mặt. Nhưng vẫn như ban nãy . "Thượng đế" không di chuyển, thứ Huy Hoàng nhận lại chỉ là việc chân mình bị cắt rời ra, rồi dần dần tứ chi cùng cả cái đầu bị rút phăng ra theo bốn hướng. Cái cơ thể không còn ra hình người ấy rơi bịch xuống. "Tại sao...lại thành như vậy..." Chứng kiến một màn này. Những người còn lại đều đứng yên như đã chết. "Thượng đế" lại giơ tay ra, hướng về phía họ. "Trừng phạt tiếp tục!". *** "Ngài đang ngủ à ?" "Không ! Đang tìm cách để trở về!"- Quang Đức nói với một giọng ngái ngủ. "Vậy chúc ngài may mắn." "Này! Liệu ta trở về! Mọi người có còn đón nhận ta nữa hay không, sau những sự việc đã xảy ra, sau khi ta kể cho họ ước mơ ngốc nghếch ấy."- Đức thở dài mò mẫm trong bóng tối. "Nó điên rồ, chứ không ngốc nghếch, trước đây ngài đã từng nói như vậy" Đức cười gượng: "ừ nhỉ, đúng là như thế, xem ra cả việc thật lòng với bản thân ta cũng không thể làm được rồi. Khoan đã ! Tìm ra rồi ! Imagine breaker bản cải tiến số 12 ! Mau đưa ta trở về!". *** Bóng tối dần xua tan, thế chỗ là ánh sáng ngày càng rực rỡ. "Mọi người! Tôi đã trở về..." Ôm cánh tay bị thương của mình để đứng dậy, Quang Đức gượng bước lên phía trước. Nhưng nụ cười của anh ngay lập tức tắt lịm, vì cảnh tượng trước mặt. Tất cả đã chết. "Mình...đến muộn rồi sao?" Xác chết của mọi người đều được thả trôi nổi trong những quang cầu màu trắng, còn đứng trên sân hiện giờ chỉ duy nhất một kẻ . "Ta là thượng đế" "Ngươi..." Với lòng căm giận che mờ lí trí, Đức bước đến với nắm tay phải giơ lên. Con người gì chứ, thượng đế gì chứ. Đồng đội của ta, lời hứa của ta... Giọng của kẻ kia hơi trầm xuống : "Vẫn còn một thực thể sống sót, tính toán nhầm sao ? Nhưng không vấn đề, "thi hành" bây giờ vẫn chưa muộn". Nội thế giới lại được khởi động. Từng bước chạy của Quang Đức như dán chặt vào khoảng không, nắm đấm tay phải vung ra phía trước. Một âm thanh đổ vỡ vang lên, nội thế giới dần tan biến. "Khá đấy! Hơn hẳn những kẻ vừa nãy"- Giọng nói của "thượng đế" hơi có chút ngạc nhiên. Đức không ngờ đã tiếp cận được thượng đế, khoảng cách chỉ gần trong gang tấc. Anh xoay người lại tung nắm đấm. "Trả bạn bè..." Thượng đế đẩy gót chân, nhẹ nhàng lùi ra sau tránh được. "Lại ... cho...." Đức tiếp tục tiến lên, bàn tay phải vươn ra, dù hắn có là gì đi chăng nữa, chỉ cần chạm vào vạt áo của hắn. "Ta!". " Sắp đến rồi"- Ý thức gần suy kiệt của Quang Đức đã nói như vậy. "A!"- Vai cậu đột nhiên đau buốt, phần từ bả vai đến cánh tay đột ngột không còn cảm giác. Rốt cuộc, Quang Đức cũng không thể chạm vào hắn. Anh ngã xuống , cảnh vật trước mặt gần như mờ nhạt. Cánh tay phải của anh đã bị chặt đứt, máu từ chỗ nối tuôn ra xối xả. Cơn đau đã chấm dứt mọi hi vọng cuối cùng của anh. "Thượng đế" lắc đầu : "Vô dụng thật, nếu không còn cánh tay phải thì ngươi hòan toàn không thể làm gì sao?". Rồi hắn từ từ bay lên. "Đứng lại.... Ngươi định đi đâu..."- Đức run rẩy di chuyển trên mặt đất. Nhưng ý thức ngày càng mờ dần. "Trở về, ở đây không còn việc cho ta nữa, thế giới này cũng chuẩn bị sụp đổ. Ngươi cũng không còn giẫy dụa được lâu nữa đâu, thế giới này biến mất sẽ kéo theo các ngươi vào cõi hư vô vĩnh viễn." Ở giữa bầu trời, cánh cổng mở ra, "thượng đế" tiến vào trong . Để lại một thế giới đang dần đổ nát. Tổng kết của Age of god: Bộ phim thứ 5 : Kết thúc. Số người sống sót: 0/100. GAME OVER ! Category:Infinite Anime